


细水长流 11

by ProsperousFruit9



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, hunlay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperousFruit9/pseuds/ProsperousFruit9
Summary: 现实生活中的友谊天长地久和小说中的爱情细水长流，是我对哥哥弟弟唯一的挂念。





	细水长流 11

等吴世勋再次回到房间，张艺兴已经裹着棉质的纯白色浴袍斜趴在床上睡得很熟了。  
睡姿真是一点也不拘束。  
吴世勋闷闷不乐地从衣柜里挑出一条一模一样的睡袍往浴室走去，洗完澡上床后想纠正一下张艺兴的睡姿，把他翻到一边好给自己腾出大一点的位置，吴世勋才注意到他头那一处的床单湿了好大一块，吴世勋看到后忍不住“啧”了一声，眉眼都皱了起来，他将修长灵活的指尖插入了张艺兴后脑勺的发丝，揪起一坨放在指间摩挲了好一阵才确定了他连擦都没有擦过就睡下了的事实。  
望着床单上那一大块与周围截然不同的深色水渍，吴世勋给自己做了好久的思想工作，又盯着张艺兴安静恬然的睡颜好久，才控制住揪醒他扔出去的冲动。  
感受到发间有异物的侵入，张艺兴在睡梦中哼唧了一下，凝脂般白的纤细手指微微蜷缩起来抓住雪白的床单却丝毫没有要醒来的迹象。吴世勋叹了口气，换了一个舒服的姿势，盘腿坐在床上，把刚刚搭在他脖子两边的毛巾扯了下来，轻轻地覆盖在他的后脑勺上，开始轻细地搓揉，边拍着他的后腰细声细语地喊他起床动一动，挪一下位置。  
张艺兴在瞌睡中吃力地挪动手臂，半响后才转了个身，平躺在床上，两只手搭放在腹间，看起来睡得依然很沉，毛巾从他的发间滑落，吴世勋的手也顿在半空中，他葱白如玉的手指轻轻抓住了吴世勋的手腕，或许是因为喝醉酒的原因，张艺兴的手使不上力，像抓泥鳅一样不停地抓住又滑落，重复了好几次都以失败告终。  
“唔······你别动我。”张艺兴轻声呓语，被摇醒后的眼睛看起来还迷迷糊糊的，没有完全睁开，直到他感受到刺眼的灯光后才不停地从喉咙里发出细碎的呻吟，带着些许被吵醒的软糯意味，像极了小孩子被叫起床上学时那种不情不愿的样子。  
他的声音听起来又欲又纯，上扬的尾音却恰到好处带上了一丝欲拒还迎的意思······算了，吴世勋索性放弃，抓起半湿的毛巾往地上扔去，倾身关掉了床头灯，房间里瞬间陷进了黑暗。  
吴世勋翻来覆去睡不着觉，撑起身体背靠在床头上盯着落地窗外的万家灯火出神，因为距离很远，再加上别墅本身就建在高处，因而城市深处的灯火在这里却像宇宙的银河，一簇一簇渺小闪亮的星光。即使在寒冻凌冽的冬天，室内的温度一直保持在人体最合适的二十六摄氏度，这让他产生了一种恍如隔世的惆怅感，此情此景以及周围的一切，都让他不可避免想到了小时候待在毒枭窝里被人追逐的日子。  
那时候的日子没有那么平静，一想到有人还在原地遭受着他从前遭受的痛苦，在漆黑的夜晚，吴世勋就不免心虚和愧疚，质疑自己凭什么拥有现在的一切。

灰尘覆盖的废弃建筑物，诡异怪诞的涂鸦，散落一地医疗针头，打碎的玻璃窗和满地的塑料垃圾，烈阳下炎热的高温的水泥屋，破木板挡住的门······还有被一群孩子追打的瘦小的他。

吴世勋双手抱头，一滴汗水从的侧脸划过，滴在绵软的布料上被吸干，他拼命地甩头想要驱赶出脑海中的不断闪现的画面，他的喉口里压着喘息，身体微微颤抖，双眼空洞，像失了灵魂。  
周围的黑暗一会像黑洞那样永无边际吞噬一切，一会又像被扎破的气球急速收缩，把空气榨干让他无法呼吸······

“你跑什么！小不点······我们来玩个游戏······”刚才踢着纸质足球的孩子们现在正成群结队地在草地上追逐着一个看起来手无缚鸡之力、面色瘦黄的男孩，无论后面追逐的人戏弄之言有多么激烈，男孩都在卖力地跑着，那个与瘦弱的身体不同的大书包上蹭了洗不干净的污渍和墙面灰，随着男孩的奔跑上下颠簸。  
“快跑！快跑啊！同性恋！千万别被我们追到了！小不点······哈哈哈！”嬉笑嘲讽的声音随着一阵风被吴世勋抛在脑后，沉重的喘息和灌了铅的腿还在机械地摆动，不能停下，不能停下，他累得快要窒息，胸腔像要爆炸那样憋得难受，他仍这样告诉自己。周围的景物在他的眼里都变得模糊起来，风好像凝固在了一处，不再给予施舍空气给可怜的他。  
他还是一遍遍在心里告诫自己，无论如何，不能停下。

“小不点，你要知道，人生中的一些选择你要自己把握。希望你能明白我的意思。”迷人低沉的嗓音像一阵清风，无声化解了吴世勋心里的铜墙铁壁。男人宽厚的手掌覆在他尚担不起责任的肩膀上，指上的茧摩挲着他稚嫩的肌肤，他感到有一阵电流穿过他的身体，在那一瞬间，他好像突然领悟了宇宙间某种不可描述的抽象事物，比如爱，比如信仰。但它们仍然模糊不可见，只是在迷雾重重的森林里露出了轮廓。

吴世勋回过神来，一切如常。  
张艺兴双腿蜷缩了起来，身体面对着他，半侧躺着，脸面向上，双手这会儿正安静地搭在枕头上。他的呼吸一深一浅，脸上带着浅淡的笑容，看起来睡得很熟，清亮的月光从没有拉上窗帘的落地窗外射了进来，暗淡柔软的月光洒在了半边的床上，此时他的侧脸像是被蒙上了一层雾气，白中泛着透亮，变得如梦似幻······  
张艺兴皮肤白得让人立即想到牛奶，白得可以与身下的床单融为一体。本就宽松的浴袍被睡前乱动的张艺兴扯掉了一半，露出了半边细腻光滑的肩膀和一颗红缨，在细软的月光照射下显得愈发柔美却妖艳，大腿内侧一大片莹白光滑的肌肤在吴世勋毫无防备的情况下与他坦诚相见。  
他的睫毛像暗夜采蜜的精灵翅膀，微微颤动着，两片红润的嘴唇泛着像饱满的蜜桃那样泛着水光，他的唇齿微启，可以看到一点点瓷白的牙齿和粉嫩的舌尖。

“小不点，你不应该被黑暗束缚住，你得学会挣扎，学会往前看······”  
“人们都说不要窥探过去，你明白我的意思吗？小不点？”  
“小不点？”

吴世勋回神，转头看着那张熟睡的脸陷入思绪，片刻后他换了个姿势，将盖在腿上的被子掀开，双腿盘膝坐在床上，居高临下看着张艺兴绵软的脸，轻轻地俯下身，深深地吸了一口气，像是做了什么重大的决定那样严肃，缓缓地闭上了双眼，就让他，试一试吧，吴世勋想，一点点，试探着伸出湿滑的舌头舔舐着张艺兴饱满的嘴唇，又张开嘴含住了他那看起来比果肉还要甜的下唇片，虔诚小心地吮吸着，一只手自然而然地放在了他那绵羊毛般的头发上替他细细地整理着。  
吴世勋根本就没有心思去理会张艺兴有没有醒来，只是专注着感受接吻带来的快感，他跟很多女人接过吻，激烈又匆忙。  
他想要撬开身下人的贝齿，用自己的舌尖去点张艺兴柔软的腔壁，想用舌头细心翻搅着他的口腔，牵出一条又一条银丝。然后让他喘不上气，双手握成拳欲拒还迎抗拒着他。  
当然这也是只是想而已。  
张艺兴也许是在梦里感觉到了什么，哼哼唧唧将脸侧过一边，随着他偏头的动作带出了一丝交合的银丝，他闭着眼睛，呼吸还是那么均匀，被打搅后下意识地微微抿紧嘴唇。  
等吴世勋回过神来的时候，他才惊觉自己做了什么，刚刚发生的一切都是那么地自然而然、行云流水，熟稔到就像是排练了好多次的动作。他的嘴唇还顿在原处，与张艺兴的侧脸贴合在一起。真是要疯了。吴世勋翻身下床进了卫生间。

“你昨天睡得好不？”张艺兴已经穿好了洗完后被烘干的校服，他单手拿着装满牛奶麦片的碗用膝盖跪在床的边缘利用床的弹性上下小幅度摆动。  
你怎么不直接穿鞋站在我床上跳得了。  
吴世勋困得连开口都嫌累，心里暗自琢磨张艺兴这人也太自来熟。他起身当着张艺兴的面走到窗前把身上的浴袍脱了下来，准备换上校服，上身裸露着，露出了八块腹肌和练得刚刚好的背肌。张艺兴看得眼睛都直了，端着碗跳下了床，与地板来了个重击，朝吴世勋快步走来。  
“喂，你小心一点！”光是这别墅的地板装修就花了好几百万呢。  
吴世勋以为张艺兴不会做比这更过分的事情了，下一秒他就觉得自己太天真了，张艺兴握成拳的手敲了一下他的胸肌，用羡慕和钦佩的狗腿语气说道：“哇！吴世勋你的胸肌硬邦邦的，感觉很好啊。”  
“喂！你干嘛呢！”吴世勋反应很大，他迅速退了一步，盯着张艺兴不放，随手抄起桌边的水杯拿了起来，想喝口水按耐住心中的不快。  
“我好像是有点变态哈，昨天还梦见被女人追着亲。感觉还挺真实的。好笑吧？”张艺兴说完“呵呵”地笑了一声，露出了一个羞涩的笑容和一个深深的酒窝，温柔的语气听起来是在嘲笑自己，他边说着，边换了一只手端碗，好腾出左手挠头，低下头像在认真思考和反省自己是不是变态。  
吴世勋刚咽进口里的水立刻呛出喉咙。  
“吴世勋！我的麦片！”张艺兴尖叫出声，满脸可惜地看着碗里还没有怎么动过的却被吴世勋喷了一口水的麦片。罪魁祸首还在一旁一边剧烈地咳嗽，一边用手抹去嘴角的水渍。  
吴世勋不敢还手，手挡在脸前，弓着腰，躲避看起来气势汹汹其实是故意跟他闹着玩的张艺兴。


End file.
